Harry, The Diclonius
by ThePharaohOfLondon
Summary: When a strange pink haired girl, visits hogwarts in the middle of lunch, claiming to no harry, a fight breaks out between the chosen one and a strange girl, revealing them to both have powers hogwarts have never seen, and showing how ruthless harry can be..


"Hogwarts was enjoying lunch just like and other day, when the doors creaked open and a girl with short pink purple hair and matching eyes in a black dress walked in. she was wearing a purple ribbon in her hair and smiling slightly."Slowing she walked in and scanned the hall looking for someone then she stoped at harry and smilied.

"I'm going home and your coming with me, she stated boldly."Harry stood up with a blank face and walked to stand oposet her.

"There's no use running away she said I've already told then your here they know.

"What's next will you kill me too? She asked the occupants of the hall looked at herin surprise

"Oi, are you accusing harry of killing somone? Ron called out.

"So far I've never been forced to kill one of our spices, he said coldly.

"Our spices? You know they won't let me go home with out bringing you back with me, then she froze and gasped looking at harry.

"Stand still, it's as easy as moving an artery in your brain, my lightest touch will kill you, he said in an icy voice.

"Go home, .harry orderd coldly in a blank tone and turned to walk back to the table

"Hold on! she cried out, then she was trown sidways and hit the floor, blood dripping onto the hard stone floor.

"You know, I was going to let you go, as there aren't many of us, but your just such a pain in the ass, he spat.

"I'm a pain, she whispered, I'm a pain! That not pain! Ill show you pain! she stood up glaring at him, then suddenly, harry jumped into the air and flipped landing crouched as if he had avoided something. Then he was thrown backwards and hit the wall. Harry gasped like he was being choked and started clawing at his neck, trying to get hold of the invisible force his neck was being crushed by.

"Then he was pulled into the air by an invisible hand and held there as he glared at her until he was smashed against the wall again sliding down still glaring at the thing that was grasping his through.

"You, your vectors.. there longer than mine? he choked out.

"Don't worry, I won't kill you, I couldn't. But for papa, ill teach you a lesson! She said ignoring Harry's past question, with a determed and glint in her pinkish eyes.

"If I wanted to do it, you'd be dead three times over, after all my lightest touch would will you. She said mocking his word earlier.

"Then stone pillars started to rise out of the ground behind harry and they shot forward aiming for he girl. she gasped and dived aside, Harry stood up facing her again.

"Are you ready to go back now, you know you can't defeat me my vectors are longer than yours! she called out.

"He smirked a cruel smile and more and more pillars of rock and stone stot at the girl as she jumped and dived to avoid the pillars.

"That's what I was afraid of, his powered are much stronger than mine, she muttered. Oh no! She was surrounded by rocks and boulders as harry stood smirking down at her, on a raised pillar above her then

"crash" they shot down towards her. Ha Harry smirked triumphantly thinking he had killed her, but then when the smoke cleared they saw the girl crouched down, her face frustrated like she fighting something.

"Huh. Harry scowled, you seem pretty comferteble with that experimental equipment, he taunted.

"Oh, I got all dressed up to come and get you, but here we go again, because you insist on fighting! With that she lept into the air to avoid another pillar then looked around her and seeing harry in the air next to her. She gasped as she was punched in the stomach by one of Harry's vectors, blood splattered and she fell to the ground. Harry smirked in triumph and landed on the ground again.

"I'm sorry to do this, the girl said wiping the blood from her chin, then harry gasped and looked at his right leg in horror.

"But if you can't walk, you can't leave. She said sadly.

"Then a small first year hufflepuff girl, stood up yelling and rushing forward

"No! Don't do this, please! stop fighting!

"No! Don't come any closer, the pinkette cried reaching out and starting to run forward to save the girl.

"Harry smirked and looked at his leg again, she had stupidly removed the vector, so then he quickly reached out his own and a horrible tearing noise echoed around the hall as the leg she was about to stand on was torn from her body, as well as her fingures she was reaching out, she yelled in pain and fell to the floor, the teachers and students looked on in horror and disgust as her leg and fingures rolled away, some of them retching.

Nooooo! The girls scream was silenced as she was quickly picked up by one of Harry's vectors and thrown at the wall, falling unconscious as she slid down.

"Ahh.. It hurts.. It hurts, papa... the pinkette whimpered, shaking she lay on the floor as blood slowing pooled around her then gasped as she saw Harry's shadow looming over her, she sat up.

"I'm not scared of you I doesn't hurt at all!

"Aahhh! She cried as her arm was ripped off by invisible hand, She whimpered and clutched the stump, in agony.

"So does it hurt now? harry asked coldly staring uncaringly at the injured girl a his feet, pitifully she tried to crawl away from him, but then stared at him in horror as he scowled at her.

"Please, no, no more she wimperd but then "riiip" her other arm and leg were ripped from her bod mercilessly as he simply stared at her impassively.

"Papa.. she wisperd as she fell back down from her sitting position and lay in a puddle of her blood and stared at him with glazed eyes, the eyes of somone who's life is fading fast.

"Are you suffering? Does it hurt yet? He asked don't worry I'll put you out of your misery. He rasied his hand but then *Ching* a bullet hits the wall behind, missing harry

"Dammit! missed. they hear somone say and then saw that about 30 people had gathered on one side of the hall near the door, all muggle soldiers with guns and two people in suites, one with a lab coat.

"One man was being held back by two others, soon then he broke free of there grasp and rushed forward gathering the injured girl in his arms.

"Papa.. she wisperd

"Papa? Is it? He taunted, well looks like your daughter is dead!Harry spat.

"And you killed her! The man yelled lunging and punching harry in the face.

"Is he suicidle? The man in the lab coat wisperd

"Harry got up slowly turning to face them as they stepped back in fear, then one brave man stepped up.

"Your out numberd, number 14, come quietly or else.

"No thanx, I think. Ill. Pass... The said puctialong each word by walking forward a step, they all cowerd in fear apart from one man with short brawn hair and tan skin holding a gun.

"I see you got that arm back, Harry snickered.

"You bastard! the man yelled charging towards him, but then splat somthing red sailed across the room to the ravenclaw table, they screamed in horror, is that a heart? A boy whimpered looking at the think in front of him. It was the mans heart, he died instantly and fell forward face down, flop.

"Imidietly chaos started the students screamed, some puked and others fainted if they hadent allready and the teachers got out there wands and the soliders started a barrage of bullets. none hit there mark, nothing got past harry vectors spells or bullets and one by one the men were picked off soon the only ones left were the man and the girl in his arms they assumed were father and daughter as well as the man in the lab coat.

"Retreat! the lab coat guy yelled as they made a dash for the door, the man and the girl got out but he wasn't so lucky, both his legs were ripped of and he fell to the floor screaming.

"Dident you say I was out numberd, I couldent win? well you were out matched and ill never go by 14 again my names Harry, use it! he spat as he ended the mans life with a sickening crunch.

"Hehe harry smirked I'm never going back, your reign of torture is over.

"And with that he walked back over to the griffindor table, sat down and started eating as though nothing had happend. Everyone inched away from him in fear as they started whispering about what they had just seen.

"Harry, my boy I'm going to have to arrest you... Who were they anyway?

"Oh that was nothing, they were just trying to take take me back to an experimental fesility in Japan to study and torture me again, I escaped about 4 years ago.

"What are you talking about?

"Oh dident you know? Well I was taken to the laboratory at 6 studied tortured then I broke out killing i think it was 46 people in 22 minutes... You know I broke Lucy's record hers was killing 23 peopl in 8 minutes...

"That was enough for Snape, quickly he sent a silent stunning spell into Harry's back.

"Harry gasped, looking round at the silent crowd around him, before the world went black.

**_review! Comment! criticism! All welcome! Hate mail... Not so welcome.._**

**_hope you like the chapter, more to come... So be patient... _**


End file.
